Harvest Moon: Next Generation
by Yuki Yoma
Summary: The charaters are the children of the Harvest Moon 64 people, how will the new girl Yuki fit in, at flower bud village?
1. The First Day

Harvest Moon: The Next Generation  
  
Notes: Yuki is a girl who has just moved onto a farm by Bud Village. She is running the farm all by herself. All the characters are the children of the coupled in Harvest Moon 64. This is because you never find out the names of the babies. And I'm new at this so, sorry if it sucks.  
  
Yuki's P.O.V: This morning I was given a tour of my new town, Bud Village. The mayor sent over a young man around my age maybe older. His father had been a farmer, Jack I think, and his mother was a woman named Karen who used to work at a bar and live at the vineyard.  
  
"Hi. I'm Niko(that's what I named him). The mayor asked me to show you around, because you're new and all."  
  
"I'm Yuki. That's very kind of you to do that." I didn't know what to say. I felt like a twit. I didn't want a tour at the moment because I was wearing a dress, but I didn't want to seem rude and turn him down.  
  
He showed me where everything was and told me who was who. "That's Mint(Popuri's daughter). She works at the flower shop, sense you're farming you'll be seeing a lot of her." Mint smiled at Niko and waved. Mint must like him, well he's cute so I can't blame her, I thought to myself.  
  
"And over there is Ellen(Elli's daughter). She works at the bakery shop." I think Ellen likes him to.  
  
"And Priscilla(Maria's daughter) works in the library. Her mother, Maria used to work there and her father Harris, is the mayor." Oh My God! Does every girl like Niko?!?  
  
"And last but not least, this is Amber(Ann's daughter). Her parents and her run the farm where you can buy animals and such." Amber seems to like him as well.  
  
After he showed me where everything was, we headed back. On the way I tripped over my dress. Niko caught me right before I fell. I knew then I was in love. I knew I would never have a chance though, seeing as how all of the other girls liked him.  
  
I started weeding with a heavy heart. I hard the smallest chance with him. He had grown up with these girls. I worked in the felid for a few hours, but I took a break and went out to gather berries to sell. I saw Niko down there, at the carpenters shop. He was buying a house extension. He saw me and Waved I waved back, and went home.  
  
At six I decided to go to the bar. I really needed a drink. Who should be there but Niko. Surrounded but the girls I had seen earlier. I ordered a drink and sat down but myself. I wanted to think about today. It was probably nothing, him catching me before I fell. After all he was a nice guy. Still I couldn't help but wonder. I finished my drink and went home. 


	2. The Second day

I opened my mother's cookbook when I went home. I went to the page where her recipe for her dumplings where. I took out all the ingredients I needed a started to cook. My food wasn't going to be as good as Ellen's I'm sure but I wanted to try.  
  
The next morning I Left home to seek out Niko's farm. I got directions from the Midwife. I was wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top. I hesitantly entered his farm. He was outside, weeding his garden.  
  
"Hello. I hope I didn't come at a bad time." I called out to him.  
  
He looked up and shook his head. "No. You came at a good time."  
  
"Well I just wanted to give you these." I held out the dumplings, my face growing hot. "I don't know how good they'll taste but I thought you might like some."  
  
"Dumplings? I love dumplings." he cam over and took them from me. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "These smell delicious." He ate one, and smiled. "These are good. You haven't tried one yet?" he asked.  
  
"No. Not yet." I answered. I didn't know what to tell him.  
  
"Well here. Take one. I think these are the best dumplings I've had in a while." He held out the plate. I was just about to take one when...  
  
"Hi, Niko. I hope I'm not interrupting your work. I just thought you might like these cookies." Mint held out cookies she had bought form the bakery.  
  
"Thanks so much, Mint." he took the cookies and held the plate of dumplings out to her. "Here, you should try one of these."  
  
Mint's nose turned up a little. She didn't want her cookies to be forgotten. "Okay." She ate one. "They're okay." she said after swallowing "But I can do better." with that, she walked off.  
  
"Sorry about that." Why was Niko excusing Mint's behavior? It wasn't his fault. "I'll give you your plate back when I finish, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. You can keep the plate. I don't need it. Bye." I waved goodbye and left. I wondered if he liked me?  
  
I went to the flower shop. I needed seeds. "Hello." I said to the shop keeper. I picked up a bunch of seeds and some flower seeds.  
  
"Good choice." Mint told me. "You have good taste, but if you know what's good for you then you'll leave Niko alone. He's mine." I payed for my seeds and left. I pick berries and went home. I planted the half of the seeds but I was getting tired. I was about to take a break when Niko stopped by.  
  
"Hey Yuki. You need a hand?" he called out top me from the edge of my felid.  
  
"If you want to help you can." I said to him. He came over and started to plant seeds with me.  
  
"So, why is your name Yuki?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well. When I was born, my mother thought my skin was soft and pale like snow. Yuki is snow in Japanese so she figured it was a good name." I told him the story of my name just liked my father used to tell me.  
  
"Well, I don't know about soft but you are a pale a snow. My name isn't nearly as interesting. My mother loved the movie Niko The Unicorn when she was small so she named me Niko. See quite boring."  
  
"That's not boring." I told him. Anything he said was not boring. "I think it's cute." We finished planting and I started to water the seeds. He stopped me though.  
  
"Here use this. It's a sprinkler I got but I already had one so I don't need it."  
  
"Thanks so much. How can I repay you?" Gawd I must sound dumb. I groaned.  
  
"Well... you could buy me a drink at the bar." he said with a laugh. "If that's okay with you then we should be going."  
  
"Okay..." I was as red as a tomato. I finished setting up the sprinkler and got up. I brushed the dirt from my knees.  
  
He ordered a drink of beer, while I only got a glass of water. "Cheers." he said, taking a swig from his drink. When we finished our drinks he walked me home. 


	3. Later...

I got angry letters from Ellen, Priscilla, Mint, and Amber. All of them where mad because I "stole" there boyfriends. I wrote them letters saying that I did no such thing and that he helped me so I bought him a drink.  
  
I went to the church first. To pray and to confess. I needed to tell someone how I felt. When I went in there was someone speaking with the father so I went in and waited. To my surprise, it was Niko confessing. I didn't mean to overhear but I did.  
  
".. I can't help it. I think I love Yuki. she so kind and pretty. I don't think I have the guts to tell her, and I can't get someone to ask her if she likes me because that would be devising her. But I do wish to know."  
  
"Well, my son. You should tell her and pray that she sharing or feeling. Go now, write her a letter, telling her how you feel, if you cannot tell her face to face."  
  
Niko must have left different way for I did not see him leave. My face red from blushing, I went to tell the father, what I had on my mind.  
  
I was walking home from the church when I was stopped by Priscilla. "Tonight, the fireworks display is on. Are you going to watch them?"  
  
I thought about it. "I think I'll go down to the beach to watch them."  
  
Priscilla's face fell when I said this. "Well I'd watch them with you if I didn't have to stay with my parents. Maybe I can come next year?"  
  
"Well if you'd like, Priscilla, I'll come and watch with you, but if you don't want me to then I'd like to have company."  
  
"Go to the beach. It'll be way too crowded at the square. I'll go to the beach next year. I'll 19. Yuki, how old are you?"  
  
"I'll be 18 on the 13th. Aren't all of you the same age?"  
  
"Yes. Well I have to go. It was nice talking with you." With that Priscilla went back in the library.  
  
I waved and went home. I finished all the work for the day. I noticed that it was getting late so I headed for the beach.  
  
When I was sitting on the cold wet sand I couldn't help but wonder where Niko was watching the fireworks. Most likely he was watching them with Mint or one of the other girls.  
  
When the fireworks where about to start I herd a voice by my ear. "Can I sit here?" It was Niko.  
  
I almost fell over when he asked me this. "Of course you can." I was beet red. He sat down beside me and the show began. The bust of color and light were beautiful. "Wow." He said his voice low. "They're so. spectacular."  
  
I turned to look at him, only to find that he was looking at the fireworks, but at me. When the fireworks ended he helped me up off the sand.  
  
"I'll walk you home" he said "You never know, something could happen.." His tone was playful when he said this.  
  
"Well.. Um.. If you want I have sparkles and we could, maybe, light them?"  
  
"Sparklers? I love those things. There so much fun. If you have sparklers then that gives me even more of a reason to walk you home."  
  
We left the beach and he once again walked me home, only this time I could feel him reach for my hand. We walked in silence, hand in hand. He walked me right up to my door. I opened the door and turned to thank him. Before I could thank him he kissed me. I could feel his lips leave mine. He looked at me and he ran. I stared after him for a long time, then I went inside to think things over. 


	4. Fire

*dream mode* Pricilla was standing outside the library, nose in a book, so she didn't see Amber come up behind her. "Did you hear," Amber said to Pricilla. "About NIKO?" Pricilla shock her head, and looked up from her book. Amber whispered something to her. She shrugged and Amber looked shocked. "What!?!?" she screamed. With blinding speed she slapped Pricilla. Pricilla's hand flew to her face to cover the handprint Amber left there. Amber stormed away, leaving Pricilla standing there. *end dream mode* I woke with a start. Another realistic dream. I sighed. Something was not right and that dream proved it. I got up and dressed in jeans and a t shirt. It was early, to early to see if anyone was up, so I just went for a walk.  
  
As I walked past Amber farm I herd something odd. It sounded like mooing. I stuck my head past her gate, only to see no one was up. I went over to there barn, my nose greeted with a familiar smell. It was the smell of burning wood. I flung the door open just as flames bust up. "The barn is on Fire!" the scream tore from my throat. I ran inside the barn and pulled the cow closest to the flame out. "wha..Oh My god!" the sleepy Gary ran past me and into the barn to pull out more animals. I followed. After all the animals were out I herd Amber's voice. She was screaming. She ran and grabbed a hose,, pointing to where a second one was. The fire out and the animals safe, Amber Bust unto tears. "Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you." I went over and hugged her "Don't worry It's all right now." She sniffed and went to help her brother with the animals,. I smiled and left without saying goodbye.  
  
I wanted to go home, for helping put out the fire had drained me of my energy. AS I walked I saw Pricilla talking to someone. On her face there was a handprint mark. It wasn't noticeable to someone who didn't know where to look. I knew how she got it. I looked to see who she was talking to. It was Harry, The mailman. I smiled. It looked like Pricilla had found someone. I continued home, leaving Pricilla and Harry alone.  
  
As I entered my farm, I noticed someone was there. It was Niko! I felt myself blush as he stopped leaning against my door, to come see me. "Here," he said, blushing too. In his hand was a flower. He shoved it at me and left quickly, without saying anything else. I went inside to put the flower in water. On my table was a book. One I had just started. I sat in a chair by the table and began to read.  
  
It was almost dark when I herd a knock at my door. It was Gray. "Hello," I said surprised. He Looked embarrassed, "I just came to thank you. I don't know how to repay you." "You don't need to repay me," I told him. "I'm just glad your animals are safe." "Thanks again." He said before he left. I closed my door and sat down, puzzled. Why did he come here? 


	5. A surpize

*author's note: I have a new fanfic up. it's under original ainme, and called Being Created. If you read it can you just tell me what you think, thanks*  
  
The sound of a chicken crowing woke me up the next morring. Walking outside I found Niko holding a chicken with a pink ribbon around it's neck."hey Niko." I called out as I walked towards him.  
  
"Hey Yuki.... It's your birthday today right?" He asked me, smiling.  
  
"Yah it is..... how did you find out?" I was confused, sence I didn't think anyone here knew when my brithday was.  
  
"I asked the village elder" was his reply. "But anyways, I brought you a persent. Happy Birthday" he said holding out the chicken.  
  
I took the chicken from his hands, happily. "You didn't have to" I told him. Chickens were expensive where I was from.  
  
"Iknow I didn't" he said. "So, what are you going to name her?" he asked  
  
I hadn't thought about that. "I think I'll name her.... Kawaii." I look at the chicken. She certanly was Kawaii.  
  
"that's a really good name" he told me. "well, I should be going." with that he turned and left.  
  
I took Kawaiii to the chicken pen. If I thought that Kawaii was a surprize, then I was even more surpized about what happened next. Wlking out of the chicken pen I found myself face to face with Gary. With him he had a baby cow. He was surprized to see me come out of the chicken pen. He shoved the rope that was tied to the cow in my hand and ran out before I could thank him.  
  
I named the cow Sakura and took her out to my field. Amber stopped by. "so that's were he was going with that cow..." she said. "Happy Birthday Yuki." She walked over with a plate of cookies. "I worked really hard on these so enjoy."  
  
I picked one up and took a bite. "wow these are really good." I told ehr. "You want one?" I asked holding the plate out.  
  
"I think I will." She took a cookie and wave goodbye as she left with her cookie.  
  
I went in, to put the cookies away. Who would have thought so many people would come by.  
  
*author's note: this day isn't over but I didn't have much time so I'll finish it later. Thanks for reading* 


End file.
